


Overly Friendly Neighborhood

by jf4m



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jf4m/pseuds/jf4m
Summary: Peter receives an amazing Fellowship offer and then some new neighbors.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 407





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the love and encouragement of the Starker & More discord, here is the first chapter of a story that is outside my wheelhouse.

When Peter learned that he had been granted a Stark Fellowship to pursue his Masters degree, he had almost fallen over with excitement. He had graduated from Columbia that spring and had moved back in with Aunt May for the summer, taking a break from work and school for the first time in years. Peter had bolted from his room at May’s tone as she came in with the mail early July, to find a large packet from Stark Industries with his name on the front. Not only did the Fellowship cover tuition, private lab time and a generous food allowance, but it included a private apartment near campus, rent free, including utilities and everything.

Finding a mover had been easy, not that Peter had a lot to move, the number was included in the housing part of the packet. All he had to do was call the company and tell them what date he wanted. May and Peter had gone thrift shopping for more furniture with the first allowance disbursement and then had spent the day making the 5th floor apartment a home. Peter had also found himself a new-to-him suit, because along with the details of the Fellowship award was an invitation to the Stark Scholarship Meet & Greet in August.

~~

Peter stood in the foyer of Stark Tower, surrounded by fancy dresses and polished shoes, and hadn’t felt so underdressed since his first night out as Spider-Man. He tugs on the cuffs of the slightly too short jacket, trying to get them to cover his shirt sleeves, glad for the first time that he decided to leave his web-shooters at home. Corralled with the crowd into the ballroom, Peter gets his first glimpse at Tony Stark himself, standing next to his husband of 4 years, Captain America, Steve Rogers. Their coming out and engagement announcement shocked the world, but also encouraged an entire generation of people to be who they wanted to be, and love who they wanted to love. It gave Peter, like many of his peers, the inspiration to come out themselves his junior year of High School. Seeing them now in the flesh was amazing. And loud. Peter’s incredibly glad that he’s wearing his noise cancelling earbuds tonight or he wouldn't be able to stay in the room for much longer.

While waiters passed appetizers and beverages, Peter found a group of older looking students to mingle with. Most of the kids there had brought parents, so it was easy enough to find the other Fellowship recipients. They talked about their undergrad majors and their upcoming Fellowship projects, and while one of them were attending Columbia with Peter, none of them had moved into the same building. Jamie had decided to keep her apartment with her husband rather than moving. Peter actually was enjoying talking with these other recipients, but kept an eye, and part of an ear, out for Mr. Stark who was walking around the room with Captain America greeting the other kids.

“Hey Steve, there’s all of the Fellowship students, let’s go over there next, yeah?” Peter hears Mr. Stark say to Cap from all the way across the room. “Sure Tony, but you’ve got to give your speech in like 2 minutes, so a quick hello is all you’ve got time for ok? And I’m not kidding this time. Pepper’s already giving me the stink eye.” Tony mumbles an affirmative answer as he veers over to Peter’s group on the way toward the stage.

“Hey there guys, gals and non-binary pals, look at all my future geniuses all here in a group. I have like a minute to say hi right now, Steve’s been riding my ass about this speech and not in a good way if you catch my drift, so I can’t stay and chat, but I want to! Can you guys just hang out for a bit and I’ll be back after ok?”

Mr. Stark didn’t even wait for a response before turning and walking toward the podium where the Captain was waiting for him. Most of the group Peter was standing with followed, closer to the front of the room, but he stood, waiting behind the crowd, senses already a little overwhelmed with the crush of people.

“Welcome everyone to this year’s annual Stark Scholarship Meet & Greet! Everyone here was chosen specifically because they are the best and the brightest upcoming scholars of the STEM world..”

Peter can’t help but tune out his obviously rote-memorized script to listen to the sounds and timbre of Mr. Stark’s voice. He’d been half in love with Mr. Stark since Jr. High and being able to listen to him like this, without the distortion of a recording was amazing. Eyes closed, stuck in his own little fantasy, listening to Iron Man talk, Peter whispers, “God Mr. Stark, mmm, so hot Daddy.” Hearing his own voice out loud sparked Peter out of his daydream just in time to hear Mr. Stark thank everyone for coming. Peter glanced up at the stage to be drawn into the intense stare of Captain America. Out of all of the people in the room, he was looking right at him. Holding eye contact, the Captain raised one eyebrow and mouthed _Daddy?_

Peter blushed, looked away, and crossed his arms around himself, mortified that Captain America heard him thirst over his husband. _Stupid Super Hearing!_ Peter turns to scurry out of the room before seeing Steve whisper to Tony and point to him. He definitely misses the grin that Tony gives his retreating back.

The middle of December comes faster than Peter was expecting. Between his classes, the extra time in the lab for his Fellowship program and trying to come up with the perfect gift for May, Peter’s exhausted as he comes home from his last final. He’s thankful that Spider-Man has taken a small break too these last few weeks, or he would have flown past exhausted and right into _dead._ Riding the elevator alone, Peter closes his eyes, leans against the wall and waits for the ding that announces the arrival to his floor. Slowly ambling out of the elevator toward his door, he doesn't open his eyes, until he bumps into a solid body in front of him. He looks up at a very fit, wide shoulders and blond head holding the back of a long couch that may be jammed in the doorway across from his own. Frozen and wide eyed, Peter hears a muffled voice, “I said pivot Steven, not lurch. I knew we should have hired movers Mr. I-can-lift-it-myself,” and then the blond mountain replies as he turns to look back at Peter, “I can lift it myself Tony. Someone just bumped into me, hold on a second ok?”

“You ok kid? You’re looking a little..I dunno, lost?”

“Oh my god, you’re Captain America.” Peter replies without answering his question.

“Yep, but just Steve, please. But really, you ok? You look dead on your feet.”

“Yes sir Mr. Captain Steve Sir. I’ve just not slept in a while, just finished my last fall final. I was just going to go sleep for like 30 hours, but I can help you move the couch if you want.”

“If you really want to, I could use another hand. Can you climb over it, through the door and lift that side? Looks like my help’s abandoned the job.”

“Sure thing Mr. Steve.” Peter replies as Steve shakes his head with a laugh but watches Peter vault over the couch like it’s a curb rather than an armrest.

“Ready Sir? I think that if we go up and you twist clockwise and move 3 feet to the right, we can get it in the door without scratching anything.”

They work together to get in the apartment, which is just a bit larger than Peter’s, and into the living room.

“Just set it down here, under the window, ok?”

Peter startles so much at the new voice that he almost drops his side of the couch.

“Easy Kid,” Mr. Stark stays, trying to calm the skittish boy. “Just set it down and I’ll get you a glass of water ok?” Mr. Stark heads toward the small kitchen and continues as he walks, “Finals week right? I thought I heard you tell Steve, I remember those days.”

Peter slumps onto the couch, overwhelmed and _just done_ with the day. He literally ran into Captain America and couldn’t help but jump around Mr. Stark? _So done. I’ve never been more embarrassed. Way to stay cool around your heroes._ He accepts the glass from Mr. Stark and drinks without looking up, eyelids drooping as he finishes the glass.

“Alright exhausted kid, bed time I think. Steve, you wanna help him over to his place?”

Steve nodded, gently hoisted Peter up by his arm and led him out the door and across the hall. Peter fished the key out of his pocket but Steve took it from his hand to unlock the door. Peter walked in and turned to apologize for being, well, himself, but Steve, while handing him the key back, spoke first. “Head to bed now ok? We’ll see ya later.” Steve grinned and gave him the 2 fingered salute like the one on his old posters before turning, and disappearing back into the other apartment.

“So weird. Maybe I’m already sleeping. Maybe I fell asleep on my lab table and this has been a horrible embarrassing dream.” Peter mutters as he trudges his way into his bedroom and flops down to his bed. He throws his phone onto the charging pad and barely covers himself with the blanket before he’s sound asleep.

Peter wakes to a loud knocking on his door. Well, it started as a knocking but now was almost pounding. Tipping his phone up to see the time, he groans and stretches, feeling two things that have to happen before he can even think about the door. Peter slowly stands and wobbles his way to the bathroom, stopping only briefly to yell, “Just a minute!” at the door. Bladder empty, now he can focus on his equally empty stomach. He quickly grabs a protein bar and swings open the door while taking a huge bite.

“Hi ya kid!” Tony Stark stands at his door, hands in his pockets, and smiles.

Peter inhales his bite, coughing until his eyes water and he’s doubled over.

“God kid. You gonna live?”

“No Mr. Stark sir. I’m definitely going to die right here on the floor. If not from my Clif bar, then from the embarrassment of doing _this_ twice in 2 days.”

“This what?”

“Making a fool of myself in front of you sir. I’m dead, I swear. Call Ned and tell him I died like a hero will you?” Peter replies, hands on his knees, still trying to breathe, before muttering, “No, better not call Ned, then he’d be dead too.”

“Alright,” Mr. Stark says with a chuckle and a smile, “No one’s dying here today. What’s your name kid? I can’t just keep calling you kid, and it’s Tony, not sir, capiche?”

“Peter, um Peter Parker.”

“Alright Peter Peter Parker, it’s lunch time. You’re hungry, my super soldier’s always hungry, I’m feeling a bit peckish, and I made lunch.” Peter hears Steve yell Hey! before Tony corrects, “alright Steve made lunch and sent me to get you, as a thank you for the couch thing.”

“Um,” Peter starts, but Tony interrupts. “Nope, no saying no. Free food Pete! I remember college, never turn down free food.”

“Can I change first?” Peter asks, looking down at the same clothes he wore the day before, all rumpled from sleep.

Tony, apparently just noticing, rolls his eyes, “Of course. 5 minutes. Don’t make me send Steve over to get you!” Peter nods and Tony heads back across the hall.

Peter quickly brushes his hair and teeth, after tossing the bar back onto the kitchen counter. He throws on clean jeans and grabs a shirt from the closet, pulling it on as he walks back toward the door. He finds the door across the hall open, so he walks over, locking his door behind him. It would be hard for someone to find his Spider-man suit in the back of his closet, but not impossible, so he always locks the door, even just heading across the hall.

Walking in, Peter’s amazed at the difference one evening had made. From the mostly bare apartment that it had been, it looks almost homey now. Throw blankets and pillows on the couch, a painting in the hallway, a few metal parts strewn along the coffee table next to a mostly empty Stark Industries mug. 

“Come sit Pete!” Tony calls from the small dining room attached to the kitchen, and Peter heads that way. “Steve’s almost done with lunch, he’s making fancy grilled cheese and soup. Wait, you don’t have any food allergies do you?”

“Not that I know of.” Peter replies as Steve sets the platter of sandwiches down and heads back for the soup. “Those look fantastic Mr. Steve. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Just Steve’s fine, Peter. Chicken noodle ok?”

Steve ladles some soup into Peter’s bowl at his nod and then some for Tony, before serving himself and sitting.

Peter makes it most of the way through his first sandwich before asking, “Sorry if this is rude, but what are you guys doing here? Don’t you live in the Tower?”

With a grin, Steve replies, “We usually do, but _someone_ decided that they wanted to bring an experiment into our kitchen.” Steve pointedly looks across the table at Tony.

Tony points his soup spoon back at Steve, “Hey! It wasn’t my fault it exploded!”

“Yes it was.”

“Alright, fine it was, but it wasn’t supposed to explode. Sometimes science just happens like that!”

Peter giggles a little at their antics, both smiling at each other like a blown up kitchen is no big deal.

Steve continues, “So the kitchen is ruined, as is most of the living room, and Tony’s lab below had some water damage. It’s being worked on, but it’s going to take a few months. This apartment was the only property that Tony owns that was open and close enough for me to head into the office.”

“ _We_ own.” Tony corrects, “So this is home until the contractors give the all clear, which, considering the mess it was, probably a while.”

“So Peter, tell us about yourself? Where do you go to school?” Steve questions while passing him another sandwich.

“I go to Columbia. Um, I actually have a Stark Fellowship there for my Master’s in biomedical engineering.”

Tony’s head shoots up from where he was slurping his last noodle up, “Really? You have one of my Fellowships? No wonder you live here, but I thought I met everyone the night of the Meet & Greet. Did I meet you and forget?”

Peter tries to not blush as he answers, “Yeah, I mean no, I mean, I was there but I didn’t meet you. You didn’t forget, I had to leave a little early.” He glances up at Steve, not able to hide his blush.

“Ah,” Steve says with a smile, “Well, glad to meet you now then!”

Peter looks closer at Steve’s smile and doesn’t see recognition. He sighs a little with relief that he was enough in the shadows that maybe Steve didn’t see him, and smiles back, before complementing his food again.

After lunch they moved to the living room and spent most of the afternoon talking. They discussed Peter’s studies and then about the new exhibit in MOMA that Peter had taken Aunt May to. Steve talked a little about the Avengers and about his art that was in the hallway.

When Steve stood to turn on the lamp in the corner, Peter realized how late it had gotten. Standing from the very comfortable couch, he thanked them for a great lunch and a fun afternoon before heading home.

Over the course of winter break, Peter saw Tony or Steve every day. Often he would find Steve in the workout room in the building and more than once he found Tony in the Laundry room with one of the machines taken apart down to it’s nuts and bolts. Granted, it worked much better after Tony had tinkered with it, but it seemed silly that a tech mogul like Tony Stark would be the washing machine repair man.

The last day of break, Peter finds Tony working on the motor for the elevator when he asks, “Tony, why are you disassembling the Elevator?”

“Just keeping busy Pete, whatcha up to?”

“Well, spring semester starts tomorrow, so it’ll be great to get back to my lab- well, your lab I suppose, since it’s your Fellowship.”

At that, Tony wheels out on the creeper enough to glare at Peter and roll his eyes, “Your lab kid, you earned the Fellowship, you earned the lab. Though,” Tony pauses, thoughtfully, “one day maybe I’ll stop in to see what you’re working on?”

“Of course Tony! Any time you’re free, I’d be happy to show you!” Peter says enthusiastically.

Tony smiles at him before wheeling back under the electronics box. “Hey though, while you're here, wanna help me out and hand me the 11mm socket?”

Peter sits next to Tony on the floor and hands him the wrench with a grin.

Two days later Peter gets a text from an unknown number.

_I can’t deal, I need a fix. I’m coming over. When are you in your lab? Steve says I can’t go back to the tower because I bother the workmen. Please Parker? I’m begging here._

Peter laughs enough to make his Prof glare at him. He hides his phone under his table and glances around before texting back.

_I’ll be there by 3, feel free to join me. How did you get my number btw?_

The reply was almost instant.

_I have my ways grasshopper. See you then._

At 3:05, there’s a quick knock on the door before it opens and Tony walks in. He’s wearing a bulky jacket, dark shades and a crazy, multi colored, knitted, striped winter hat.

Peter stares at him for a solid minute before breaking out in laughter. Tony, trying not to smile, pulled off his hat with a faux glare and stalked toward Peter.

“I’ll have you know that it’s freezing out there for one, and two, you’d better be thankful that I’m wearing this disguise so the reporters don’t come swooping down on you for knowing me.”

“Sure Tony.” Peter smiles, still laughing, “I’m very thankful. So thankful in fact that I already made coffee.”

“Aw Pete, you do love me.” Tony throws out offhandedly, already reaching for the coffee pot, not seeing Peter’s scarlet cheeks at the comment.

Peter showed Tony around his lab and his experiments before pulling up the specs for his Fellowship project. Peter was trying to make his webs into a less recognizable spray adhesive bandage. Over the afternoon, Tony starts standing closer to Peter, and if they were both looking at something together, he sometimes laid his arm across his shoulder. Peter had a hard time not blushing constantly, but kept up a steady internal dialog of _He’s married. You like Steve, don’t do this to him. You can’t have this_. _He’s just being friendly._

Tony starts showing up at his lab twice, sometimes three times a week. Lab time is usually followed with supper. Sometimes take out, sometimes Steve would cook. Sometimes Steve is there but more often now, it’s just Peter and Tony.

It’s late March and the weather is warm enough for the doors and windows to be open. After dinner, Peter’s standing at the rail of the small balcony off the living room when he feels Tony walk up behind him. Close behind him. Close enough to make Peter’s heart race. He could hear Tony’s heartbeat too. He usually tried to tune it out when he was around him, but with him so close, it was impossible.

“Peter.” Tony quietly says, almost directly into his ear which makes Peter shiver and lean back into Tony’s space. Tony rests one hand on his hip, steadying him. Peter feels the heat of Tony’s hand through his thin shirt and it causes goosebumps to erupt across his body.

“Tell me I’m not reading this wrong.” Tony pauses, nose almost touching Peter’s neck. But Peter doesn’t answer, he’s too busy biting his bottom lip, trying to stop his whimper at Tony’s touch.

“There’s been some mixed signals, but as far as I can see, you want this. You want this as much as I do.” Tony says as he grips Peter’s hips with both hands now.

“Do you want this Peter? Do you want me?” Tony asks with a low growl that sends sparks up Peter’s spine.

“Yes,” Peter whimpers out at Tony’s demanding question.

Tony steps in and presses flush against Peter’s back, pulling Peter’s hips back to meet his, nosing at his neck and ear before questioning again, “Yes what, baby?”

“Yes, I want this.” Peter sighs out, leaning his head back against Tony’s shoulder, just before he hears the lock on the door disengage.

Suddenly alert, heart racing for a different reason, Peter pulls away from Tony and steps back into the living room. He’s just in time to see Steve walk in and place his keys on the hook, still glancing at the magazine he came in with. _God, how could I do that to Steve! Perfect Steve who loves Tony and makes us dinner, and oh god, Captain America. I almost made Iron Man cheat on Captain America!_ Steve glances up and greets him casually, but Peter’s fidgeting with his hands and looks uncomfortable so Steve, now concerned, questions, “Hey Peter, You ok bud?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Captain America Steve Sir! I’m so sorry! I won't, I mean, I can’t.. I’m sorry!” Peter practically sobs out before he runs out the door and across the hall, locking and chaining his door before falling to a heap on the floor.

There’s a quiet knock on the door before Peter hears Steve say, “Peter, bud, I can hear you crying. Please let me in. I’m not mad at you son… Please Peter.”

It takes some more sweet talking and reassurance that he’s not mad from Steve before Peter’s able to calm down enough to reach up and unlatch the locks. Moving just enough for Steve to fit through the doorway, Peter’s still on the floor, curled, head down onto his knees.

Steve frowns at Peter on the floor before kneeling himself and scooping Peter up into his arms. Startled, Peter jumps a little and sticks to Steve’s arm and shoulder, the closest thing for Peter to grab onto. Peter realizes what he did too late for Steve not to notice and tries to curl into himself again.

Steve sighs as he marches them toward the couch to sit, “Oh Pete, don’t think we won’t talk about that too, but now’s not the time, ok? Let’s handle one crisis at a time. Tony’s upset that you ran out upset, and _I’m_ upset that you’re upset, so let’s fix that first.”

Steve shuffles them a bit so Peter’s head is resting on his shoulder and he has his arm around his waist, holding him gently before asking, “Can you tell me what happened? I promise I won’t be mad at you. Nothing you could say would make me think less of you, you’re the sweetest fella I’ve ever met, so could you tell me please?”

Peter rubs his face with his sleeve and takes a few hitching breaths before answering, “I’m sorry Steve, I must have led Tony on. I must have encouraged him in some way, I tried not to, but I wanted, I did say yes when he asked. I’m sorry for doing that to you Steve.” Peter turned his face into Steve’s shoulder more to hide and felt, rather than heard, Steve take a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

“Tony didn’t talk to you first, did he?” Steve questions sadly.

Peter slowly lifts his head to find Steve softly looking down at him. “What? Tony talks to me all the time, maybe that’s the problem..”

Steve cut him off before he could go farther by gently touching his cheek, wiping the tears he could reach before explaining. “Tony didn’t talk to you about this. This is important and he should have. But _I know_ Tony, so I should have made sure to talk with you about it too. It’s ok that you like Tony, Peter. I’m also ok with Tony liking you.”

Steve gives Peter’s shoulders a little squeeze before shifting him to sit up and face him a bit more, deciding eye contact and honest facial expressions were more important than a cuddle at this moment. “I think you are a wonderful young man and I think you are perfect for Tony. He’s happier when he gets to see you and spend time with you in the lab, you intrigue him intellectually in ways that I never could. Tony wants to date you, and I’m hoping that I could get to know you better too.” At Peter’s shocked face, he continues, “I know that we’ve had some dinners together, and this may seem strange, but Tony and I have talked about it. But only if you want to! I know this is a big ask of you, and we kind of dropped it right on your lap, but will you think about it? Please?”

Peter looks at Steve, his face so open and caring, hopeful yet questioning. Peter slowly moves to stand and Steve helps him off his lap, then lets him move away from the couch. Steve stands as well and reaches out to touch Peter’s shoulder, but half way there, thinks better before stating, “We won't push or rush you. Please think about it. You’re always welcome to come over if you need to talk or ask any questions ok?” Steve walks up to Peter, who is still not looking at him, and tips Peter’s head up with a gentle finger under his chin, “Ok Peter?”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll think about it.”

“That's all I can ask for. I’ll let Tony know that you need some time.” Steve nods at Peter and heads back to his apartment.

Peter tried to sleep but it was restless all night, he emailed in sick to his Prof’s for the first time ever. _Do I want to be in the middle of their relationship? Could there be an upside to being a third wheel? I mean dating Tony is a huge upside, god he’s so hot. But could we go out on dates? I mean he’s pretty publicly married to Steve. Everyone would think he’s cheating with me. May can’t read that in the papers. But what about Steve, could I like him too? Strong, tall, blond, almost as strong as me, shit yeah, Mmmm. I guess I could occasionally think about Steve too._

Visions of sweaty Steve from the gym mingle in his dreams with grungy tank top wearing Tony and Peter’s pretty sure that if the Fellowship didn’t pay for his utilities then his entire monthly stipend would be headed to his hot water bill for the amount that he’d been jerking off in the shower today.

It takes less than a day of radio silence from Peter before Tony’s at his door knocking. Peter opens to see a contrite Tony, an expression he hadn’t seen before on the man.

“What’s up Tony?” Peter asks tiredly, not eating well, and not sleeping much really wipes him out post spider bite.

“I just missed you kid, and I thought that maybe if you had any questions then I could answer them? Steve’s not home, he’s a little upset with me for ‘not being an adult and having an actual conversation’ with you. Can I come in?” Tony looks hopeful, but rushes on to fill the silence, “I mean, I won’t if you don’t want, I’ll go away and leave you alone if that's what you’d prefer, I mean it would kill me to not see you anymore, but I can leave. Yeah, I’ll go, sorry..” Tony turns to leave at the still, unmoved, seemingly uninterested face that Peter was still sporting.

“Wait, no. Sorry Tony, you just caught me off guard a little… again.” Peter runs his hand through his hair and longingly glances at the empty coffee pot before stepping back and gesturing Tony inside. “Yeah, I’ll make some coffee or something. Go, I don’t know, sit?”

Tony now standing close enough to reach, touches Peter’s shoulder gently. “How about I’ll make the coffee and you go sit. My fault here, this I can fix and get it for you, ok?”

Peter nods at Tony’s serious tone and nestles himself back into his nest of afghans on the couch.

Tony heads his way with two mugs a few minutes later and sits next to the mound of blankets. “Coffee Delivery with extra sugar here Pete. Where’s your hand?”

Peter reaches through the blankets for the coffee and snuggles into its warmth for a moment before Tony clears his throat and asks, “So, do you have any questions about anything Steve said?” Peter just shakes his head no, still holding his mug tightly. “Ok then, wanna watch a movie? I can stay and just hang out, if you want.”

Peter turns to look at Tony, who’s looking so hopeful for a positive answer that Peter just nods, not trusting his sleepy calorie deprived brain to not turn his _yes please_ into a _yes please take me to your bed and fuck me sir_ like his dreams have been encouraging him to do as of late.

Tony fusses with the remote for a bit before picking A New Hope and shifting closer to Peter, with his arm resting on the back of the couch. Peter makes it just through Leia’s impassioned plea for Obi-Wan when his head tips onto Tony’s shoulder fast asleep. Tony smiles down at the brown curly head, gently removes the mostly still full mug from Peter’s hands, and snuggles him in a little closer before closing his eyes as well.

Steve finds them curled up together on the couch an hour later, Star Wars still on in the background. He looked first in their apartment before checking the location of Tony’s phone, but hearing what he knows to be both Tony and Peter’s favorite movie without Tony’s voice accompanying it makes him try the door first before knocking. Steve smiles at them both before turning back to his kitchen to make supper for them all. _Hopefully_ Steve thinks, _this will be the first night of many._

Steve makes a quick pasta dish and showers before taking the casserole back to Peter’s house. He hopes he’s not over stepping, but places it into Peter’s oven to finish baking before sitting on a reclining chair to watch his guys sleep.

Tony wakes first, feeling Steve's eyes on him and glances over with a fond smile. He arranges the blankets a little more over Peter as he continues to snuggle into Tony’s shoulder. They sit together quietly for another 15 minutes before the smell of rich tomato sauce and cheese starts to permeate the house and causes Peter’s stomach to growl, waking him.

“Hey Pete.” Tony says softly as he pets at the now moving head of curls, “Steve made some supper, are you hungry? We can eat here on the couch if you want or sit at the table. Whatever you’d prefer kiddo.”

Peter slowly raises his head, looking right into Tony’s face, close enough to almost kiss him and holds there for a moment before pulling back and away, rubbing his face with his hand. “Yeah, food, table, sounds good.”

“Sure thing Pete. Steve’s already up and getting it ready for us. Maybe some water too huh? Steve, some water too please!” Tony calls into the kitchen while walking next to Peter, who is slowly making his way to the table.

“Already poured and on the table Tony.” Steve replies as he’s dishing heaping spoonfuls of pasta and cheese onto plates.

They sit and just eat without discussion for a while before Peter coughs a little, trying to clear his throat. “This is really good Steve. Thank you for making supper for me.”

“Thank you Peter, it’s actually Tony’s recipe, well Tony’s mom’s recipe to be precise. He makes a big pot of sauce every one in a while and we freeze it to use later.” Steve replies with a smile.

“It’s really great Tony, I didn’t know you could cook.” Peter says with a blush dusting the tops of his ears.

Tony grins at him and sticks his tongue out at him childishly before answering, “I don’t really, just a few things Mom taught me a long time ago. Tomato sauce that simmers for 6 hours, check. Toast, will burn it every time. This is perfect actually,” Tony says, reaching out for Peter’s hand, “I make the base components, and Steve masterfully mixes it together. We work together to have it turn out well. It’s just like our relationship. And in this pasta dish of life, we’re just needing some cheese. Something to bind it together.”

Tony shoots a troublemaking grin at Steve before looking back at Peter, “So what do you say kid, wanna come be _cheesy_ with us?”

Steve groans and shakes his head while Peter giggles a little, feeling better, both from the nap and the carbs. “Actually, I think I do.” Peter replies. His words cause both Tony and Steve to pause before looking at each other and grinning. Tony stands and holds his hand out for Peter to take. When he does, he’s pulled up into a tight hug at first before Tony leans back and places one hand on Peter’s cheek, holding him tenderly. “Are you sure Pete?” Tony asks quietly, but at Peter’s nod, he leans in and kisses him. First gently, just a brush of lips against each other, but as Peter leans further into the kiss Tony darts his tongue out and plunders his mouth, one hand now holding onto the back of Peter’s head and the other squeezing tightly at his hip. Tony pulls away to breathe but before he can lean back in, Steve moans, muffled like he didn’t mean it to be outloud, but both Peter and Tony hear it anyway.

“Steve,” Peter calls out across the table as he holds his hand out toward him, “Your turn.”

Peter’s sure that he’s never seen anyone skirt around the table that fast in his life, but the feel of being pressed up against Steve is something he’s never experienced before. Tony’s taller than him but not by much, Peter now has to tip his head back all the way. Steve is so tightly coiled that Peter can feel his abs flexing under his shirt as he clings to Steve during their kiss. Kissing Tony felt warm and decadent but kissing Steve felt like a live wire. Sparks traveled up his back and into his hair where Steve was pulling on it. Peter could feel the tension in the air, spidey senses flickering with the unknown feelings. Then it got impossibly better when Tony stepped up behind him and pressed him further into Steve, kissing his neck and nipping at his ear. “I think you like this Petey. Do you like us both touching you? Both kissing you?”

“Yes.” Peter says on a moan as Steve works down the other side of his neck.

“Yes what baby?” Tony asks, echoing their first encounter.

“Yes Tony, I like it.” Peter says in a rush, feeling a set of hands now working under his shirt.

“Yes Tony? Come on Baby, that’s not what you said the first night you saw us. Don’t you remember what you called me then?”

Peter remembers, but he didn’t think they did, in fact, he didn’t know how Tony could know about it at all. He wasn’t the one with super soldier hearing. Peter looks up at Steve’s face and sees a hungry grin. “Tell him Baby, tell him what you called him the night of the scholarship banquet.” At Peter’s blush Steve continues, “He already knows Peter, I told him that night. I told him there was a hot young twink in the back calling him Daddy in his daydreams.” Peter’s blush deepens as Steve and Tony step back up to him, Tony once again whispering, “Yes what Baby?”

“Yes Daddy, I like it that you’re both touching me and kissing me. I like it.”

With them both pressed so close to him, Peter _feels_ both of their heartbeats racing along with his own. He can smell Tony’s expensive aftershave and the charcoal smudges on Steve’s shirt. He’s so hard against Steve’s leg but tries not to rub on him.

“Good boy.” Tony says in a low growl with another nip to his ear chased with a sweet kiss, and it’s all Peter needs, as he shudders at Tony’s words in his ear and comes, finally rutting against Steve in front of him.

Tony and Steve share a grin and a kiss over Peter’s shoulder as they hold him through his aftershocks.

Tony announces cheerfully, “Well now, that’s fun. Can we do that again?”

Steve kisses Tony first and then dips to kiss Peter again before commenting, “How about a date first? Let us treat you right Baby?”

“Yes to both actually.” Peter says with a yawn, starting to get sleepy again as his senses all try to return to their baseline.

Steve looks at him adoringly and says, “You go get some clean PJs on, Tony will clean up the supper mess,” “Hey!” Tony interjects but Steve continues like he hadn’t spoken at all, “Because I cooked and he cleans and that's the deal, and then we can all watch another movie. Sound good to you?”

Peter leaned up and quickly kissed Steve’s cheek before answering, “That sounds perfect.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge fantastic thank you to TellMeMoreAgain who is fantastic and amazing and is way better at grammar and punctuation than I can ever hope to be. All remaining errors are because I don't learn from them very well.

Peter anxiously checks the mirror again in his bathroom, sweeping his curling bangs back off his face. Tony and Steve were picking him up in about 5 minutes for their official first date and he was nervous. While it couldn’t really look like a date to others, they knew better. While the movie played the other night, Steve, the responsible one, led the discussion on what they each wanted out of the relationship and asked if Peter wanted to tell his friends and family about it. Peter had decided that he wanted to keep it to himself for now, but he told them that he would let them know if he changed his mind.

Pulling out his phone to distract himself for the last few minutes of waiting, he had just launched Instagram when there was a knock on the door. Peter rushed to answer it, almost breathless with excitement. Steve was standing at the door, hands on his hips, intentionally blocking Tony from rushing in. Peter glanced around Steve to see Tony with a very large, excited smile and almost bouncing on his toes.

“Pete! Date night! Our first chance to properly wine and dine you!” Tony exclaims before Steve turns to set a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Hiya, Peter, ready to go?” Steve asks, unfazed by Tony’s actions.

“Oh yeah! I mean, yes, I’m ready to go out to dinner with you guys. But I think you’ve wined and dined me before Tony, we’ve had dinner together quite a few times.”

“Yeah of course, but none of them have been dates! This is a date! Reservations and everything!”

“Yes Tony, reservations and everything, so why don’t we stop chattering at Peter’s door and try to make those reservations for once, hmm?” Steve says with a smile at Peter, while turning Tony’s shoulder toward the elevator.

“They know who I am, they’ll hold the table for me as long as it takes. And really, they don’t expect _me_ to be on time anyway,” Tony grumbles as he steps through the open door, Steve and Peter close behind.

Tony spins around as he reaches the back of the lift and grabs Peter’s hand, yanking him toward his chest and kissing him with more tongue than is strictly appropriate for a public place.

“Hi, Baby,” Tony says as they separate for a breath, “missed you. I know Stevie missed you too, wanna say hi to him?” Tony grins at Peter as he plays with his curls.

“Don’t rush him, Tony, I’m sure that when Peter’s comfortable- oomfph.” Steve’s lecture is cut off by Peter launching himself at Steve, and yanking down Steve’s head to kiss him quickly before the doors of the elevator reopen.

“Sure do, Tony,” Peter grins as he steps out, into the garage under the building, leaving a stunned Steve behind. “Great idea. A+ work today.”

“Oh kid, you might have busted him. I like it. Please keep doing that,” Tony says, as he points Peter toward his car, leaving Steve standing frozen in the elevator.

“Audi ok with you tonight Pete? Well, there’s not much of a choice, the Audi and Steve’s bike are all we have here, but I’ll call a car if you’d prefer something else…” Tony dithers, showing his nerves for the first time tonight.

Peter looks around to see if there is anyone else in the garage before leaning up and kissing Tony gently on the cheek. “You don’t need to impress me with your fancy cars, Tony. I mean, cars are nice, but I like you without them too.”

Steve, who had finally caught up to then, stepped up behind Peter as he reassured Tony and gently kissed him on the cheek, “And that’s why we like you too, Peter. Alright, everyone in the car! Pete, front passenger side please.” Steve swipes the keys right from Tony’s fingers as he strides by. “I’ll drive, and Tony, your short legs can fit in the back.”

“Steve,” whines Tony as he opens the rear door, “Peter’s shorter than me!”

“But Peter’s our guest and we’re not making him sit alone in the back on the way to our first date.”

“Fine, then on the way home he can sit back here with me and you can be our chauffeur.”

Steve just laughs as he pulls out of the garage and out onto the road.

It was a relatively quick drive to the restaurant, and once Tony stepped out of the car the staff quickly took care of the car and led them to their secluded table. As with most dinners they had together, they talked about parts of Steve’s work that he could share, funny stories about the other Avengers. Tony and Peter shared about their work in the lab and Peter about his classes. As dessert was brought out, Peter asked a question that he had been thinking about for a few days.

“So since you knew it was me that night at the reception, did you pick my building on purpose?”

Tony responds after sipping his espresso, “You mean did we look for you and choose to live next to you in order to seduce you?”

Peter blushes and looks down at his napkin, “I mean yeah? I know I’m nothing special, and it’s hard to believe that something like this just happens, ya know? It would make more sense..”

“No, Peter,” Steve interjects, “it wasn’t like that at all. It really was just like we said, the apartment was supposed to be taken by another Fellowship student, but they didn’t move in. All of the rest of the properties were too far out of the city to make it feasible for me to still get to the tower. We didn’t know that you were the other tenant until we met you that first day.”

Steve reaches for Peter’s hand before continuing, “While we didn’t go looking for you, we weren't going to turn down the opportunity once we saw it was you. We just got extra lucky that you’re beautiful and smart as well.”

They finish their dessert with only a small amount of talking before heading out to the car. Peter does sit in the back with Tony and tucks himself under his shoulder, content to be snuggled on the drive home.

When they arrive at Peter’s door, Steve approaches first. Reaching with one hand, he tips Peter’s head up and steps in close. They share air for a long moment before Steve gently kisses him. Touching their foreheads together, he murmurs, “Thank you for the wonderful date.” Steve kisses him chastely one more time before stepping back.

“Wow,” Tony says lowly, “So that was hot. I can’t compete with that, but it’s not going to stop me from trying.”

Tony winks at Peter before stalking closer, making him step back until he is flush with his door. “My turn,” Tony growls as he grabs Peter’s hip and tugs at his curls, causing Peter to moan and open his mouth. Tony takes advantage and swirls his tongue inside, pushing his whole body against him and pressing a knee between Peter’s legs.

Just as Peter’s hands start to travel up Tony’s back, Tony steps away, and leans against Steve. “Goodnight, Peter,” Tony says with a smirk.

“Hope you have sweet dreams, Baby,” Steve adds with a leer, before turning and dragging Tony back into their own apartment.

Peter startles up from his equations in the lab at a knock on his door. He can see a tall shape through the opaque glass door. Glancing at the clock and seeing how late it was, he runs to the door and throws it open.

“Steve! I’m so sorry I’m late!” Peter starts in a rush, before sprinting back toward his desk to grab his coat.

“Wait! It’s fine Pete,” Steve says with a gentle smile as he steps in, carrying 2 plastic bags that feature Peter’s favorite Thai restaurant’s logo. “I’m well versed in wooing a genius, Peter. I knew that you were heading into the lab this morning to get some work done. You’re not the only one who gets _involved_ in their projects.”

Steve sets the bags down and starts pulling out the food as he continues, “I don’t mind coming to you actually. I know your work is important, but so is taking care of yourself.”

Steve now walks back to Peter who is still standing at his chair, jacket in hand.

“Now, why don’t you put your jacket back down and come over here and greet me?”

Peter sets his jacket and scarf down with a flush and steps up to Steve. “Hey Steve. Thank you for bringing me lunch. I’m sorry that I forgot to set my alarm. I’ll try to do better next time ok?”

Steve wraps his arms around Peter and pulls him in with a light kiss to his forehead. “Of course. I can text you a reminder next time too. But I know that sometimes genius waits for no man, plans or not, so if you need to be working then I’m happy to come take care of you here.”

“Thank you Steve,” Peter utters as he tucks his head under Steve’s chin.

“Anytime Peter. I’m happy to care for the health and wellbeing of my brainy boys. Now! Let’s eat before it gets cold, and why don’t you tell me all about what you’re working on here. Tony comes home regaling me with stories of your experiments but I’ve never gotten so see it up close like this before.”

As Steve talked, he led Peter to the small table that contained their lunch. Sitting Peter on a tall stool, he handed him a box and chopsticks just in time for Peter to launch into the details of his web fluid _spray on adhesive bandage_. They spend the rest of the afternoon in Peter’s lab, comfortable with each other, occasionally laughing, with Peter elbow deep into his project and Steve with his sketchbook.

Tony and Peter are working side-by-side, both absorbed into their respective projects when Peter’s stomach roars in protest of the long hours they’ve put in today.

“Wow, Pete. Time to feed the beast I guess, huh?” Tony says with a laugh, “God Kid, if I didn’t know that we were the only ones here, I wouldn't think that a noise that big could come out of a thing that small.”

“Yeah yeah, chuckle it up over there old man. Some of us need more than coffee and spite to get us through the day.”

Tony, grasping his chest dramatically, leans back and replies, “Mortal wound! Ouch, Petey. See if I take you to Carmine’s now, only cheap delivery pizza for you.”

“Jokes on you, because pizza’s what I wanted anyway,” Peter retorts, shutting down his computer before reaching for his coat. “How about Jake’s? Steve still on his training thing with the new kids?”

“Jake’s sounds fine,” Tony mumbles with his scarf between his teeth, as he pulls on his own coat. Once his hands are free, he wraps his scarf around Peter’s bare neck, using it to yank Peter close to him. “Yes, Steve’s away and my bed was so cold last night. You wanna fix that for me Baby?”

“Mmmm, maybe,” Peter moans into Tony’s mouth as it closes onto his. They kiss, pushed up against the glass door to Peter’s lab, until Peter’s stomach interrupts them again.

“Alright, alright,” Tony grumps as he pulls away. “Home and food.”

Once inside the building, they decide to head to Peter’s place for dinner so he can change into something more comfortable. They eat the pizza on the couch, snuggled, and watch the next episode of BSG.

Peter yawns as the credits roll on the fourth episode. Tony presses a kiss into Peter’s curls along with the pause button and comments, “Ya know, I was only partly kidding about the bed being cold. I really don’t _like_ sleeping alone anymore.”

“What do you normally do when Steve’s gone, then?”

“Usually we’re at the tower and I just work until FRIDAY cuts me off or I nod off on a lab table.”

“You could just stay with me. Here, I mean. I’m sure my bed’s not as big or as nice as yours, but you’re welcome to stay.”

At the sight of Tony’s grin, Peter clarifies, “Just for sleeping! I’m not kidding, mister, you keep your greasy pizza paws to yourself!”

Tony attacks Peter’s sides with his ‘greasy paws’ and tickles him until Peter calls uncle.

Tony pops over to his own bathroom for a change and quick brush of his teeth before heading back to Peter’s. Peter changed very quickly into his least embarrassing sleeping clothes. No matter how worn in and fluffy his Hello Kitty pants are, plaid flannel and plain white tee are on the docket for tonight.

He had pulled the sheets up to make the bed and is arranging pillows when Tony appears in his bedroom doorway.

“Have a side that you prefer, Pete?” Tony questions as he walks in.

“Um, no? I mean I just kinda starfish?”

“You’re a starfish? Is that a SpongeBob Gen Z thing I don’t understand?”

“No I mean, I, like this,” Peter says as he flops onto the bed, arms and legs spread wide.

Tony laughs as he walks to the left side of the bed. “I usually sleep on this side, so scoot,” Tony says, as he pushes Peter's arm and hip across the duvet, then folds his side of the blankets down. “Fair warning, Steve’s a furnace and it’s made me a cuddler.”

Peter wiggles around trying to get under the blankets without getting up,Tonywatching him and laughing. He finally gets settled, yawns, and rubs his face into Tony’s shoulder.

“I like it that you’re here, Tony.”

“I like it too, kid. Sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Tony lays another few kisses on the top of Peter’s head as he breaths in the smell of his shampoo, before nodding off himself.

“What?!?”

Tony’s yell, forces Peter to jolt awake.

Unfortunately for Peter, the sudden awakening makes him not just jump out of bed in alarm, but jump _upward_ as well.

“No shit,” whispers Tony in awe.His voice hardens as he orders, “Peter! Get down here right now!”

By time Peter has actually opened his eyes, Tony is standing nearly under him, bare chested in sleep pants, eyes flicking between Peter’s Spider-Man suit in his hands, and Peter on the ceiling, shock showing clearly his face.

“Ummm… Morning? What time is it?”

“6:45. Get down here- right this minute, Peter Parker- and explain to me not only why you have a Spider-Man suit in the back of your closet, but why you are currently on the ceiling?”

Peter jumps, flipping midair to land lightly on his feet, barely making a thump, but startling Tony nonetheless.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbles as he stands, head down, wringing his hands.

“Explain,” Tony barks again.

Peter takes a deep breath and then lets it out in a torrent of fast, guilty words,“It’s not like I _wasn’t_ going to tell you, I was! I just hadn’t had the time yet, and things were still so new, and you guys hadn’t mentioned Spider-Man at all when you were talking about super hero stuff and I just didn’t really know how to bring it up? Also why are we awake, talking about this at 6:45 in the morning on a Saturday?”

“You’re Spider-Man? Spider-Man’s been active for like 10 years! Damn it. I need some coffee,” Tony huffs as he heads to the kitchen, leaving Peter standing alone on his bedroom floor.

Peter takes a shaky breath before heading to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and running a cool washcloth over his burning face, he sits on the bed and grabs Tony’s pillow, breathing in his scent for what he thinks might be his last time. Gathering his courage, he runs his hand through his hair before cautiously heading down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Are you mad at me?” Peter whispers out at Tony's back as he stands hunched over the counter near the coffee pot.

“What?” Tony questions as he spins around. Seeing Peter’s upset face, his softens. “No, Baby. I’m not mad at you. I mean, I’m concerned that you kept such a big secret from us and, Peter, I can do the math, you were just a _baby_ then, back when you started. What, 13?”

“14.”

“14 then, jeeze.” Tony looks up to the ceiling and lets a long breath out. “Did anyone know? Was there anyone to back you up if things went wrong? Was anyone in your corner?”

Peter shakes his head, arms crossed tightly in front of him, hugging himself.

“Oh, Baby, come here.” Tony pulls Peter into a desperate hug. “I’m not mad at you. I’m scared for you. I’m scared because of all the times you almost didn’t make it home, and all the times that you were hurt. I can’t... God, another superhero. Do I have some sort of pheromone?” Tony wonders out loud, but it makes Peter giggle in Tony’s arms. “Speaking of superheroes, hold on here for a minute.” Tony kisses Peter quickly, but then pauses, and kisses him again, licking into his mouth with a moan. Finally pulling away, Tony dashes back into the bedroom.

Peter takes the moment that Tony’s gone to pull down 2 mugs, and pours one for Tony before doctoring his own. He hears Tony rounding the corner talking to someone before he can see him on the phone.

“Yes Steve, this is an emergency. -- No, not like the time I couldn’t find the Venezuelan coffee beans. I mean it, a real deal. -- Peter! Yes, it has to do with Peter. -- What, so when I say I have an emergency you ask questions, but when it’s Peter you come running? I see how it is, Steven Grant Rogers. -- Yes! I want you to come home, no, I’m not arguing with you. Just- Peter’s place ASAP. \-- Love you, too.”

Tony hangs up and immediately sticks his tongue out at the phone, before he turns to Peter. “Breakfast, Pete? Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry. Could we just have cereal, though? I’m not burning my apartment down this early in the morning.”

Peter grabs bowls and the box of Honey Puffs, Tony grabs the spoons and the milk and they meet at the table. After making their bowls, Peter finally asks, “How did you find it, anyway?”

“I woke up early and had to go to the bathroom. Your room is frigid compared to the warmth you put out, so I was going to grab a sweatshirt before starting coffee. I mean, I wasn’t looking for it if that’s what you mean.”

“No, I know that.” Peter pauses. “Why did you call Steve to come home early? We could have waited for him to get done.”

Tony turned in his chair to look directly at Peter, before holding out his hand. “Hi! I’m Tony Stark. Have we met? I, notoriously, have no patience and when I want to know something, I want it now. Also, he’s coming home so you don’t have to go through it twice. The new kids can handle a day with Falcon instead. Be proud that I’m willing to wait for him at all!”

They finish their cereal and move to the couch to wait for Steve. Peter’s just nodding back off, warm in a blanket and pressed up against Tony when he hears thunderous footsteps heading up the stairs. “Incoming,” Peter mumbles, which makes Tony look toward the door. It takes another 30 seconds for the door to fly open, and Captain America to step inside.

“Hot,” Tony calls from the couch with a smirk. “Little kinky, though, thought you were trying to make a good impression on the kid.”

“Damnit, Tony,” Steve starts as he pulls off his cowl. “Emergency, you said. If you called me home to have sex with the suit on, I’m heading right back there and staying for a week.”

“Nah, there is a real emergency, it’s just not world-ending at the moment. You did make great time though, was that under 45 minutes? From the compound?”

Steve toed off his boots and yanked off his suit jacket before answering, “Stole a Quin and then rode my bike from the tower.” Steve strode over into the living room with purpose. “Now, what’s our huge emergency?”

Peter can see Tony look to him for guidance on how to tell Steve. He nods to Tony before ducking his head back into the blanket pile. Tony places his hand onto where Peter’s shoulder could be, and announces. “Peter’s Spider-Man.”

“That’s it?” Steve asks incredulously as he runs his hand through his hair, scratching out his helmet hair.

“Yes, that’s it! I found his suit! He was on the ceiling! He’s been Spider-Man for 10 years!”

“If he’s been Spider-Man for ten years, why is it an emergency now?” Steve presses, grumbling out loud about the amount of traffic laws he broke getting here, making Peter giggle before continuing. “It kinda sounds like he’s got it under control?

“Got it under con… Wait, why aren’t you shocked at this? That’s your hiding-stuff-from-Tony face. I know that face.” Tony stands and pushes a finger into Steve’s chest, staring up at him with a scowl. “Spill it.”

Steve rubs a hand down his face and sighs, “I was going to tell you Tony,” Steve shushes Tony’s bluster, and runs his hands from Tony's shoulders down, calming him, to hold his hands. “I hadn’t talked to Peter about it either, I don’t think that he knew for sure if I knew.” They both look over to Peter who had stuck his head out of the blanket pile to watch. He shook his head in a quick no. “We knew Spider-Man was young- we figured a student based on his periods of being more active in the summers and around school breaks. You would have known this, too, if you had shown up for a meeting once in a while back then.”

Steve moves to sit both himself and Tony on the couch by Peter before continuing, “I found out a while ago now. After your disastrous first attempt at asking Peter to join us, I picked him up and startled him. He _stuck_ to me. Like, _spider_ stuck. I figured he would tell us when he was ready.” At Peter’s nod, they all relaxed a little on the couch. “Anyway, why do you think I’ve been feeding him so much? Have you ever seen him patrol out there? I mean, in the suit? That must burn thousands of calories an hour.”

“I have actually, I knew Spider-Man was strong and was enhanced, but not that he was _our Peter._ How much- Have you ever- Do you need-” Tony stumbled, trying to ask all of his questions at once.

“Tony, you can science him all you want later. Important stuff first,” Steve announces. “How much do you need to eat a day to keep up with Spider-Man stuff? Have you measured your metabolism?”

Tony huffs out, “Only you could think of food at a time like this, when there’s physics to be done!”

Peter smiles indulgently at Tony, reaching to hold his hand, but answers Steve. “I’ve never formally had anything measured. I’ve never told anyone else- and no one else has found out. I know that I need to eat about 3500 calories on a non-patrol day, and about 5500 on a patrol day or I go a little derpy.”

“Perfect. I’ll make lunch then, you need to eat more than sugar cereal,” Steve says as he walks into the kitchen, eyebrows raising at their bowls and the box still on the counter.

“Eggs are in the door.” Peter calls to him as he listens to Tony mumble to himself, making a list on his phone’s notes app of tests he wants done.

Tony bursts into Peter’s lab one afternoon yelling, “Peter! It’s open! Let’s go! Come on!”

Tony begins pulling at Peter’s sleeve and reaches to grab his sweater on the hook by the door as they pass.

“I got a car waiting outside. Come on, Pete!”

“Alright, Tony! I’m coming- look even peacefully!- but please, pray tell, where are we going in such a hurry?”

Tony explains as he rushes them down the sidewalk toward his waiting, running, car, “My workshop! In the Tower! It’s done, and the workmen are gone, and the elevator’s working again, and FRIDAY’s gotten everything back together with DUM-E and U, and they’ll be so excited to meet you!”

Tony almost shoves Peter into the passenger seat before racing around to get in himself.

They arrive at the Tower in record time, Peter holding on to the door and dashboard with his sticky fingers. Parking in the private lot and heading up the elevator, Peter meets FRIDAY for the first time.

“Welcome home, Boss,” she calls.

“Thanks FRIDAY, I’m very very happy to be back. This is Peter Parker, by the way. Could you list him as a user and um, level 17 access?”

“Of course, Boss, and welcome, Peter.”

“Thanks FRIDAY!” Peter says as he addresses the camera in the corner, before turning to Tony, “Level 17?”

“Same as me and Steve here in the Tower, lets you go anywhere we go.”

“Nice. Thanks, Tony. I promise not to sneak over and make something crazy in your workshop.”

Just then, the elevator arrives and they step out. Before opening the glass door to the workshop, Tony turns, serious for the first time that day, and reaches for his hand. “You could, you know, you could come here- or up to the penthouse or anywhere, Pete. I trust you.”

“Wow, Tony,” Peter says, as he reaches his free hand to cup Tony’s cheek. “Thank you. That means everything to me.” Peter presses a soft kiss to Tony’s lips before turning,a smirk sliding over his face as he states, “Now, what’s so great about this workshop of yours? Looks boring to me.”

The lock disengages and the door opens just in time for Tony to exclaim, “Boring! Boring?! FRIDAY? Light ‘er up!” The monitors all click on, the holograms pop up beautiful and blue and best of all, the lights on the row of Iron Man suits on the back wall all start to glow, giving off a warm uplit glow.

“Woah...” Peter breaths out, as he looks around with wide eyed wonder clear on his face.

“Boring enough for you, kid?” Tony jokes, placing his arm around Peter and his hand on Peter’s hip.

Peter spins, as if startled by Tony’s touch, and vigorously attacks Tony's mouth with his own. Peter grips the sides of Tony’s shirt as he steps them back against the empty work table.

“Tony,” Peter moans between breaths, “Tony, this is amazing.”

Peter’s pressing into Tony, aborted little thrusts of his hips, clawing at Tony’s shirt like it’s his only lifeline.

“Pete. God, Peter, Baby. Couch,” Tony answers between thrusts of his own. He directs them back toward the couch, never breaking lip contact. Tony reaches down and grabs Peter’s thighs, hoisting him up and around his waist for the last few steps before he spins and sits on the couch, Peter on his lap still grinding into him.

“What do you need, Baby?” Tony questions, as Peter throws his head back, panting, and presses his hips down harder against Tony’s belly.

Peter doesn’t reply for a long moment, shuddering against Tony with a low moan.

“Peter,” Tony groans out, feeling the wet seep into his shirt. Tony gathers Peter in toward his chest, pressing Peter’s head onto his shoulder. Peter responds with kitten licks to Tony’s neck, moving up to nip at his jawline, before heading to his ear to whisper, “I need you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Tony shudders and has to visibly pause to get himself back under control enough to be able to respond.

“Yeah, Baby, I can do that for you.” Tony pushes Peter’s hips away as he says, “Stand and strip Baby, just take it all off. Save the strip tease for next time.”

Tony flicks his button open on his jeans and yanks the zipper before hoisting his hips up enough to pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. He looks up at Peter as he shucks his shirt off, pants around his ankles already.

Tony blindly grabs between the cushions, muttering that Steve had left the lube there the last time they were on the couch, unable to take his eyes off Peter stepping out of the pool of fabric and back toward him. Peter places one knee to the side of Tony’s thigh, and bracing himself on Tony's still clothed shoulder, swings his other leg to Tony’s other side.

Tony runs his hands down Peter's sides before settling them on Peter’s hips, “You’re so beautiful Peter, perfect, so strong.” Tony is awestruck as he traces one finger over the defined abdominal muscles that Peter is holding so tightly to stay upright and not lean into Tony.

Peter moans in wordless enjoyment as Tony’s hands track all over his body. “Daddy, please!” Peter whines Tony’s name as one hand gets close to his hole without touching.

“Almost Baby, gotta lube you up here, hold on to me kid,” Tony says as he presses one slick finger into Peter but finds no resistance.

“More!” Peter cries as he grinds down onto Tony’s hand.

Tony pulls out his finger and quickly presses two back in, twitching and flexing them into Peter's slick warmth. Peter sighs a little with a low groan before admitting, “I fucked myself on a dildo this morning in the shower thinking of you. I’m ready. Fuck me, Daddy.”

Tony swiftly removes his fingers and grabs Peter’s hips, slouching on the couch as he pulls Peter up to him. With one hand steading Pete, the other directs his cock into Peter’s waiting hole.

Peter cries out as he slides right down to the root, never stopping to acclimate to Tony’s size.

“Yes.” Peter moans, “That’s it- yes! What I’ve been waiting for. So much better than boys my age, Daddy.” Peter’s quads are tight as he bounces himself atop Tony's cock, barely slowing as his second orgasm sprays against Tony’s ruched up shirt. 

“How many can you go, Baby?” Tony questions breathlessly, feeling Peter’s orgasm was almost enough to get him there too.

“At least one more, Daddy. Fuck me hard and come with me,” Peter replies with a grin and a cheeky wink.

Tony grips Peter’s ass cheeks and slams him down, grinding up in a circular movement. “Hard, Baby? I can do hard. You better hold on, though.” Peter gets almost no warning before he is lifted and brought back down hard, over and over until Tony’s swearing, sweat running down his face, and Peter’s clenching his whole body, trying to hold off until Tony’s ready.

“God, Baby, you feel so good. So tight for me, ready to come. Come for me Baby, let me feel it again.”

It only takes a few more thrusts of Tony’s strong hips directly against his prostate for Peter to come again, crying out Tony’s name. Peter’s whole body tightens as he comes, forcing Tony to buck into Peter’s heat, gasping, as he comes as well.

Peter collapses into Tony’s chest as they come down from their orgasms. Tony’s arms move to hold him more gently around his waist, and stroke up and down his cooling back. After a moment of stillness, Peter stretches up like a cat, reaching toward the ceiling before leaning down and saying, “That was amazing, Tony. Everything I had hoped and wished and imagined it would be.”

Tony surges up and catches Peter in a deeper kiss, pressing his tongue along Peter’s, before he can continue talking.Tony holds Peter tightly against him until Peter pulls away, leaning in just enough to leave a smacking kiss on Tony’s lips, and then standing up. Completely self confident, Peter walks nude across the workshop floor to his backpack that he had dropped when they walked in. Rifling through one of the small pockets, Peter pulls out a dark read and blue swirled butt plug. Resting one foot on a chair, he bends forward, placing his loose hole directly in Tony’s sight. With a groan, Peter slides the large plug into place before standing and heading back toward his pile of clothes.

After sliding on his boxers and pants, Peter looks up at Tony to find his eyes completely glazed over, still staring at the spot Peter was standing at near the door.

“FRIDAY, did I break him?” Peter asks, slightly worried at the stillness of Tony just sitting there.

“Boss’s heart rate is elevated, his blood pressure is reading higher than usual, but I detect no major impairments and no unusual brain responses. Perhaps you just shocked him?”

“Not shocked, baby girl,” Tony finally replies, “Completely astounded, amazed, flabbergasted and astonished.”

Peter helps Tony stand and pull up his pants before setting him back down on the couch.

“And to think,” Tony starts, waking up a little from his daze with a salacious grin, “Our quiet little Peter Parker, an absolute minx. Steve is just going to freak the fuck right out when he finds out.”

“Or you could not tell him and he could find out the same way you did,” Peter replies with a grin of his own as he kneels over Tony again. “Maybe tonight actually. You could work a little late and I could play a little.”

“Devious little boy, Baby. Going to stay plugged full of my cum and present it to Stevie tonight? What I wouldn’t give to watch _that_.”

“I will, Daddy. I’ll save it for him, and maybe you can watch next time.”

Tony replies with a pained groan, tilting his head back against the couch. “You’ll be the death of me, Baby. You can’t talk like that when I can barely think as it is.”

“Barely think? I wanna go play in the workshop! What are you making?”

“Baby, I can't even stand right now, you killed me dead, and you still have energy to get up and work? To be a young superhero I guess. FRIDAY? Will you show Peter around and throw up a few of the more recent projects on the holo for him? I’m just going to, I don’t even know, take a nap or something right here.”

“Of course, Boss, right this way, Peter.”

“Thanks Tony. I’ll be here, you have a good rest,” Peter says with a kind smile and a gentle kiss, before getting up and chatting with FRIDAY about chipset on the holo-table.

Peter wakes Tony from his nap on the couch with a forehead kiss and the crinkle of delivery sandwich wrappers that FRIDAY had ordered.

“I ate already, but I got one for you too. You should eat and then get some work done so I’m not a liar when I tell Steve that you’re hard at it.” Peter grins at the unintentional double entendre before tossing Tony his sandwich and a bag of chips. “Any words of wisdom for me as I set out to seduce your husband?”

“Mmmm-” Tony replies sleepily, “He loves surprises. And is a huge cuddle monster after.”

Tony leans up for a kiss which Peter indulges before he rubs a gentle hand through Tony’s hair.

“Thanks, Tony. I’ll keep that in mind. I don’t think I’m planning on spending the night, but maybe I’ll see you later?” Peter questions.

Tony smiles before answering. “I don’t want to interrupt your plans for tonight Pete. Text me when you’re headed home?”

“You’d never interrupt, Tony, but I can do that if that’s what you want.” Peter leans down for another kiss before heading for the door, grabbing his bag off the floor as he passes, but turns and winks before he calls out, “FRIDAY, could you make sure that Tony eats before he tinkers today, please.”

“Of course, Peter.” from FRIDAY, and a muffled grumble from Tony is all he hears as he steps out of the room.

Arriving at his building, Peter heads to Steve’s door without stopping at his own and knocks confidently. Peter smiles at the shifting feeling of the plug. He’d been wearing it for a few hours now, not the longest he’d ever worn one, but it was the first time he was planning on showing someone.

When Steve answers the door, Peter brushes past, leaning up to dropping a quick kiss on Steve’s lips as he goes.

“Well hello to you too, Baby. I thought you were with Tony today. Not that I don’t love to see you, but what are you doing here when there’s a new lab to explore?” Steve questions as he follows Peter into the apartment.

Peter stops in the hall, backpack still on, near the door to the bedroom when he turns back to face Steve. With only the slightest blush on the tips of his ears and a furtive grin, explains. “Tony and I were working on something for you in his workshop today. It’s kind of a surprise, would you like to see?”

“Of course Pete. I’d love to see your and Tony’s work. Is it-”

Peter cuts him off with another quick peck before turning to the bedroom door and in a rush, states, “Great! Give me 5 minutes and then come in, ok?” Without waiting for an answer, Peter ducks into the bedroom and shuts the door.

Peter goes to the perfectly made bed and turns the covers down. He’d hate to stain the quilt, and he wasn’t sure it could be washed. He arranges a pillow in the middle for himself before stripping off his clothes and folding them nicely on the side chair. Steve worries about things like that and Peter doesn’t want his attention divided _at all_ tonight. He grabs a tube of lube from his bag and lifts his leg onto the chair, wincing a little as he pulls out the plug. He relubes the plug and generously applies more to his hole before inserting it again. After a quick stop to the en-suite to wash his hands, he climbs on the bed. Arranging himself on knees spread wide, with his shoulders down and head on the pillow, his ass is directly facing the door. He takes that last minute of his mental countdown to take some slow relaxing breaths. Just thinking about Steve seeing him was making him too excited.

“Pete?” Steve calls as he turns the knob. Steve staggers as he steps in and looks toward the bed. The light of the setting sun is illuminating Peter’s skin in reds and oranges as he lays there, offered up.

“Oh, Baby.” Steve starts and takes another step forward, arm reaching out as if to touch. With Peter’s head turned to the side, he can perfectly make out Steve's form in the reflection in the dresser mirror. _Convenient placement_ Peter thinks with a grin.

“Can I- Wow. Um, this is sure a surprise Pete. May I touch you?”

“Please.” Peter moans at him as Steve reaches the bed. Steve places his hand on his hip and drags it over his asscheek, down his flank and back up, almost to the plug before stopping. With Steve’s other hand, he gently presses one finger to the base of the plug and _pushes_ causing Peter to moan again and arch his back further.

“Is this what you and Tony made today in the workshop, Baby?” Peter’s not sure how he’s supposed to answer with Steve’s finger pressing and releasing his plug over and over like that, but he manages a “No, Sir.” before Steve stops playing with the toy and settles both hands on his plump ass.

With a dark chuckle, Steve asks, “No, Baby? If this wasn’t what you made then why are you showing it to me?”

Steve holds still for a moment and allows Peter to find his words, “I’ve had the plug for a while, Sir. It’s your colors, yours and Daddy’s, but what Daddy and I made together is behind the plug. Saved it just for you.”

“Just for me, Baby? That’s very nice of you.” Steve says as he slowly starts to rock the plug out, teasing Peter with it. “How should I find this gift, Baby? Should I search for it with my tongue, with my fingers, or with my cock?”

Peter whimpers and squirms, hearing Steve talk like that. He didn’t expect Steve to be so- so _dirty_. He wishes Tony would have warned him, but is secretly glad that he hadn’t. Learning this about Steve was part of the reason he was there, after all.

“Anything you want Sir. Anyway you want.” Peter pants as Steve finally slides the plug free and sets it on the side table.

“I think I’ll pick all three today, Baby.” Steve says as he spreads Peter’s ass apart and licks him with a flat wide swipe. Peter groans, pressing his face into the pillow and his backside into Steve’s face. Steve licks, alternating wide stripes from his balls to his hole, and pointed pushes into it.

“Mmm,” Steve starts, “I can almost find it, I’ll have to look closer though. Can I look closer, Baby?”

“Yes!” Peter cries, enthusiastic about his consent. Peter’s already rock hard and starting to twitch with just Steve’s tongue.

Steve first slides one finger, and swirls it, just to get it coated in lube and spit and Tony’s cum before replacing it with two, rocking in and pressing directly on Peter’s prostate. Peter shouts as he comes, all the air forcibly leaving Peter’s chest with the strength of his orgasm.

Steve stops his strokes but leaves his fingers stuffed into Peter, petting his flank through the shudders.

“More.” Peter moans as he finds his breath. Steve reaches to fondle his balls and finds that Peter hasn’t softened at all.

“Thank you spider bite or thank you youth?” Steve comments as he starts purposely missing his prostate as he rocks his fingers in and out of Peter’s squelching hole.

“Dunno.” Peter pants, swaying back toward Steve’s body when his hand pulls back.

“Please Steve, please Sir.” Peter begs as Steve halts his movement, but spreads his fingers wide inside him.

“I think I found Tony’s gift for me, Baby. It’s nice of you to deliver it like this for me. Such a pretty package.” Steve grins as he wipes his fingers on his own cock, slicking it just enough. “Ya ready? Want me to give you something to send back to him?”

“Oh please Sir, please fuck me. I want it, want you.” Peter replies desperately, wiggling his hips, trying to impale himself on Steve’s cock.

“Slow down, I gotcha.” Steve comforts him, as he presses one hand onto the small of Peter’s back and uses his other to line up, before slowly pressing in.

Peter keens as Steve stops, just the tip in. Steve bends to look Peter in the face, concerned that it’s too much too fast, but Peter meets his eyes and demands, “Don’t stop! I need it.”

With a shocked grin, Steve slams all the way into Peter, grasping his hips to keep him tightly pressed to himself.

“There it is, Baby. I can feel Tony’s gift for me so deeply in you. This is perfect, Baby, thank you.”

With his final kind word, Steve pulls all the way out to watch Peter’s hole try to clench around nothing, before pushing all the way back. Steve did this again, and once more before Peter complained, “Sir! Please!”

“I just like seeing it leak out of you, Tony’s gift. Don’t you want me to see it?” Steve taunts as he pulls out again. He doesn’t wait for a response from Peter before bending and licking his hole again. “Mmm.” Steve hums, “My favorite flavor. Tony sends the best gifts.”

Peter’s flushed and embarrassed, but so turned on he almost cries when Steve finally pushes in again. Steve sets a quick rhythm, pulling Peter back, bottoming out on every stroke, and then causing his cheeks to bounce as he pushes him away. Peter’s drops from his elbows to smash his face and upper body into the mattress, even pushing the pillow away so he can breath through Steve’s brutal pace.

“That’s it. Good boy, our Baby. Taking it from both of us so well. Too bad Tony’s not here to see you now. All fucked out and ruddy, ass wide open for me to take. So pretty, Baby.” Steve rambles as he approaches his first orgasm.

“I’m gonna come, Baby. I’m gonna come and fuck it right into you and keep going until I come again. Tony can only take two before he’s stuffed. We’ll have to test later how many you can take. You know how Tony likes his experiments.” Steve huffs out a stilted laugh.

Peter flies apart at the thought of Tony taking two loads of Steve’s cum, and his body being used like that so Tony can _Science._

“Yeah Baby, come all you want, you’re taking it so well.” Steve pants and growls out, as he comes, never slowing his strokes.

Peter feels ready to come apart again already, Steve’s like a jackhammer, steady and quick, slamming in and yanking out over and over. Peter feels fuzzy and warm, almost floating in sensation when Steve pulls out and flips him over to his back. Steve grabs his ankles bringing them both up and over his right shoulder before pushing back in. Steve pauses there and pets Peter’s face tenderly, from his hairline over his cheek and to his chin.

“Peter. Is this ok?” Steve asks, checking in, because Peter still hasn’t opened his eyes. “Look at me Pete.” Steve says a little firmer, concern showing in his voice.

Peter’s eyes flutter open slowly as he smiles euphorically at Steve. “Yesir. Looking atcha, ‘s so good Sir.”

Steve returns Peter’s smile and pinches his cheek. “Good boy. I like that look on you.”

Slowly resuming his strokes, Steve looks at Peter, from the top of his curls, down his rippled abdomen covered in his own cum, to his flushed cock. Steve takes a swipe of Peter’s cum from his stomach with his thumb and sucks on it for a moment, before repeating the action, only feeding it to Peter instead. Peter moans at the contact and sucks greedily on Steve’s thumb, pulling back to nip around the nail before sucking it deep into his mouth. Steve can feel the vibrations of Peter’s moan run up his arm and straight to his dick. He pulls his spit covered thumb out of Peter’s mouth and swipes his hand down Peter’s chest, through his own cum and then onto Peter’s cock, tugging at it quickly so they come together.

Slowly pulling out, Steve lowers Peter’s legs off his shoulder, causing him to tip onto his side, allowing Steve to spoon up behind him.

“You’re amazing Baby. Thank you for letting me take care of you.” is the last thing Peter hears as he falls to sleep, basking in the heat of Steve behind him.

Peter slowly floats back toward wakefulness, warm and sated, feeling bodies on both sides of him.

Before opening his eyes, he hears both Tony and Steve quietly whispering to one another. He must move enough to show that he's awake because Tony’s rough hand rubs through his hair and down the side of his face, before a soft kiss is pressed to his forehead.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Tony teases, “Had a busy day today, did you? I waited for your text, but after a few hours I just decided to come home. And what do I find? You. In my spot, that’s what.”

Peter’s eyes widen and he tries to move, but Steve just holds him tightly. “He’s just joking Baby, we’re both happy you’re here. But now that you are awake, you should really eat something.”

Peter pouts silently and just snuggles deeper into Steve’s arms and the blankets surrounding him. Too much work to get up.

Steve scolds him gently, “No Baby, Tony told me about your three orgasms and outstanding equestrian skills, along with the three you had with me, you really need to _at least_ drink something.”

Peter rolls into Tony instead then, mumbling, “Mean,” at Steve who lets out a laugh before climbing out of bed and pulling on some sleep pants from his drawer.

“Ok Baby, I’m ok being the mean one. Tony can snuggle you while I make you some soup.

Tony pets Peter’s head as Peter falls back to sleep.

Tony, still petting Peter, starts calling his name, pulling him from a doze again. Peter wakes more fully this time, sniffing the air and groaning at the amazing smells, as his stomach growls in agreement.

“Ready for some soup and rolls kid? Our Stevie’s just finishing up a midnight snack for us.” Tony comments as he pulls a pair of shorts and one of Steve’s undershirts out of the dresser and hands them to Peter.

“Something something about collagen and lean protein and muscle repair and dehydration, I didn’t really listen, but I know it smells good.” Tony winks with a grin as Peter shuffles toward him dressed in Steve’s clothing. “Oh, he’s going to love this.” Tony comments as he pushes Peter toward the door.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Steve states, startled enough to drop the spoons he was holding at the sight of Peter in the doorway to the kitchen. “Look at you.” Steve whispers, stepping closer to Peter and running a hand down his arm, but then looks at Tony over his shoulder, “All fucked out, and sleepy, wearing my clothes. Damn Tony, you know how to push my buttons don’t you?”

“That I do, Captain. Now let’s feed our spiderling before he passes back out.” Tony steps up behind Peter and leads him to the table to sit.

Steve brings them all chicken soup and warm crusty rolls and lets Peter eat two bowls before clearing his throat and glancing at Peter nervously.

“Peter. Earlier, when you were a little blissed out - I did something that you might have not been comfortable with, without asking you. I’m sorry that happened, and I’ll make sure to have a conversation with you about our limits before we fall into bed together next time.”

Peter, confused about what Steve is talking about, looks to Tony for clarification.

“I don’t know either kid, what happened Steve?” Tony asks, serious for the first time that evening.

Steve, still looking down, flushes a bit before quickly explaining, “I fed you some of your own cum, off my thumb. I should have asked first. I’m sorry Peter.”

Peter smiles gently at Steve before reaching across to touch his hand. “Thank you for your apology Steve. I appreciate that you are concerned about things like that. You really are amazing. With that said, you have blanket permission to feed me cum, whether my own, Tony’s or yours, any time.”

Tony laughs, shocked at the deadpan delivery and the impish smirk that Peter wore while he said it. “He’s perfect, Steve. Can we keep him?”

“Yes Tony, we’re keeping him.” Steve agrees.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve and Peter finally are all together!

Peter flops over to the side and stretches his arms over his head, reaching for the armrest on Tony and Steve’s perfect couch. He sees Steve’s eyes wander away from his canvas, set up in the evening light, toward Peter’s exposed stomach where his shirt rides up. Peter had been finishing a paper for school with his laptop, on the couch, for the last hour as Steve captured the reds and golds of the skyline in oil pastels, but now that it was finished and submitted, he could lay down for a bit, rest and stretch his body out.

“I keep telling you that you should sit in a real chair. One of these days the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is going to be walking around looking like the geriatric Spider-Man if you keep hunching over your laptop like that,” Steve calls from across the room, eyes still drawn to Peter’s abdominals.

“And I keep telling you that it doesn't work that way, I’m super flexible and I don’t even stay sore for long,” Peter retorts, aimlessly scratching his stomach, occasionally reaching up his chest, just enough to raise his shirt a little more. Peter hears the pastel drop onto the tray and the stool abruptly skitter across the floor, and smiles without opening his eyes. Peter also hears the elevator door ding open, but he doesn't want to distract Steve from giving _him_ attention right now.

“I’ll show you flexible,” Steve says in a low growl as he drops to his knees next to the couch and licks a broad stripe from Peter’s navel to between his pecs, nose catching his shirt and dragging it along. Steve grabs the hem that was trying to slide back down and holds it up and over Peter’s shoulder, before tonguing his way across Peter’s chest.

“Well, if that isn’t the best sight to come home to,” Tony comments from the edge of the room after making eye contact with Peter over Steve’s head. Steve startles, slightly biting the nipple he had been laving, causing Peter to yelp and Tony to laugh. Steve glances up at Peter’s face to see him grinning at Tony, and bites him again, free hand pinching his other nipple at the same time. Now both Peter and Tony groan, Peter at the dueling feelings and Tony at the sight that they make.

“Well, that’s all the gifts I need tonight,” Tony starts as he walks toward them, only pausing to toe his shoes off, before stepping onto the plush rug, “Steve, you always know just what I want. Good thing I brought something for Peter, he’ll need it after your rough treatment.” Tony smiles as Steve rolls his eyes in exasperation.

Tony lifts Peter’s head and sits on the couch, letting Peter use his thigh as a pillow, as he teases Steve, but then places a small red metallic box on Peter’s chest, almost touching Steve’s nose.

“A gift? You got me a gift?” Peter questions excitedly as he sits up, practically pushing Steve’s face away from him in the hurry to look at his box.

“Well, more like made it, but yeah, Pete. Just for you.”

Peter leans back into Tony’s space, almost touching noses and quietly whispers thank you before kissing Tony gently. Peter lingers for just a moment, before bouncing back to his spot on the couch, inspecting the large handful he is now holding.

“Is it a fancy Rubix Cube? It’s just a bit bigger, but it doesn’t seem to have any moving blocks,” Peter teases, as Steve finally moves himself off the floor and onto the cushion next to Peter, bracketing him in between them.

Tony almost chokes as he scoffs incredulously at Peter, “A Rubix Cube? You think that I’ve spent the last 3 weeks in the lab building you a _Rubix Cube_? Give it back. You can’t have it now,” Tony demands as he reaches for the cube.

“No!” Peter giggles as he jumps out of the way and into the middle of the room. “It’s mine now. You gave it to me. No take-backs.”

Peter sees Tony smile indulgently at him before he really studies the cube, rotating it in his hands. Peter presses his thumb against the slightly concave indent and it gives, his thumb sinking into the cube before it seems to melt and then race up his arm and over his chest, completely covering his body in a moment. With wide eyes and a thundering heart, Peter looks through the new HUD system at Tony in time for him to hear, “Safer than stripping and changing in an alley. What do you think, Pete?”

Peter lifts his hands up to his face to stare at them before twisting and looking at the rest of his body enclosed in the most amazing Spider-Man suit he has ever seen. Trying to calm his racing heart, he looks up at Tony and asks in a stilted tone, “How do I take it off?”

Tony’s delighted smile fades as he clears his throat. “Um, just tap the backs of your wrists together twice and it will form into its daily wearable form.”

Peter takes a single step toward the couch before tapping his wrists and watching the tech flow off his body, into a pair of thick red cuff type bracelets. Peter looks back up toward the couch in time to see Steve reach out and place a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder, Tony looking devastated.

“Tony,” Peter says breathlessly, just in time for Tony to look up and catch Peter flying at him. Peter straddles Tony’s legs on the couch and grips the sides of his face before kissing him hard, teeth clashing and Peter’s tongue plunging into Tony’s shocked mouth. Tony finally rests his hands on Peter’s hips after being thoroughly devoured and gently pushes him back.

“So, does this mean you like it?” Tony questions, his cocky tone not hiding the insecurity clearly painted on his face.

“Like it? Tony, I love it. I…” _love you_ Peter’s voice stalls out as he hears his own thoughts. Peter looks up to the ceiling for a moment to find his voice before reaching with one hand to hold Tony’s cheek. “It's amazing, Tony. Not because you got it for me, something you bought for me, but because you _made_ it. This came straight out of your mind, just you could make this and it's just for me, just because you care about me.”

Peter pauses, turning and reaching to grasp Steve’s hand with his free one, still holding Tony as well. Looking at Steve’s blue eyes, he says, “Never before have I felt so accepted and cared for by anyone else.”

Then, turning back toward Tony, “Never have I felt this loved. Thank you, Tony, for making this for me, and for accepting me as Spider-Man.” Peter leans up and kisses Tony gently.

Tony replies gruffly, “Anytime, Peter,” before dipping his head to hide his emotions. Peter turns and kisses Steve as well, leaning over to reach him. After a few tender kisses, Peter nips at his lower lip before pulling back and winking at Steve. Climbing off Tony's lap and pulling his shirt over his head, Peter asks, “Now, can you take off your pants so I can say thank you properly?”

“What?” Tony replies, startled at the quick change of tone in the room.

Steve, watching Peter strip, commands, “Tony, take off your pants or I will do it for you,” but then turns and with a softer voice coaxes, “Peter wants to show you how grateful he is. You’ll let him, won't you?”

Still looking slightly dumbfounded, Tony stands and thumbs the button of his pants. “Whiplash,” he mutters to himself as he pushes his boxers along with his pants to the floor.He sits again on the soft fabric of the couch, leaning against the armrest and facing Steve.

“Mmm. Perfect,” Peter whispers as he kneels on the couch, crawling himself toward Tony’s lap and giving Steve a perfect view of his ass and bobbing dick. Peter slowly licks around the head of Tony’s cock before giving kitten licks down to his balls, gently sucking on them. Tipping his head so far down, Peter widens his stance on his knees and arches his spine to stay balanced. Peter feels a hand drag up his thigh, then Steve’s finger circles around his hole before Steve spreads his cheeks and licks a long stripe from his balls up over his pucker. Peter has a hard time focusing on Tony while Steve is teasing his fluttering asshole with his pointed tongue.

“Uh-uh Baby, I know Steve’s the _best_ at that, but concentrate here, now. You’re saying thank you remember?” Tony teases, as he threads his hands through Peter’s soft hair. Peter moans as he increases his attention on Tony’s cock, sucking him down as far as he can before moaning again, using his hand to roll Tony’s balls and letting the suction and vibration work for him before bobbing up for a breath and sinking back down.

Steve has added a finger along with his tongue, trying his best to sway Peter’s attention back to him. When he swipes directly over Peter’s prostate with a casual, “Oops,” Peter almost bites Tony.

“That’s enough of that, Steven. We’ll see how you like it. Switch, Baby,” Tony commands as he manhandles Peter around, glistening ass now pointing at Tony’s face. “Stand and strip, Steve. Give us a show.” 

Steve stands and slowly drags his shirt up and over his head with one hand as Tony circles around Peter’s pucker with the tip of his tongue. “Watch, Baby. He’s stripping just for you,” Tony says between swipes as Peter hangs his head down in an overabundance of feelings.

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter replies in a breathless whimper. Peter watches Steve pop open the button of his jeans with one hand and slowly lower his zipper, Steve’s large bulge pressing at it from behind. Steve palms himself through his boxers just as Tony sucks on Peter’s rim, causing Peter to drop his head to his arms and moan.

Steve pushes his pants and boxers off his hips, causing them to drop to the floor as he steps back to the couch, sitting next to Peter's head. “Look at our baby, Tony. He’s such a good boy,” Steve coos at him, as he pushes one hand through Peter’s hair and uses the other hand to hold his cock to Peter’s lips. “Our good boy.” Steve says above him as he thrusts shallowly into Peter’s mouth. Peter groans from both the feeling of Steve’s cock in his mouth and the praise.

“That’s it, Baby. So good for us,” Tony croons, pausing to grin at Steve over Peter’s back. “You can thank me by coming, Baby. Let’s get you all soft and pliable.” Tony redoubles his tease of Peter’s body with his tongue, adding one finger and then two, to press against his prostate.

With Peter moaning and squirming, filled with Steve in his mouth and full of Tony in his ass, his muscles start to shake as he tries to hold his orgasm, not wanting this to end. “I can’t give him more without getting up for the lube. Steve, wanna help him out?” Tony comments with a salacious grin. Steve smiles back, “Of course, here, get it slick for him?” Steve holds out his hand, fingers raised to Tony, who leans forward and licks, swirling his tongue around his palm. Steve caresses Tony’s cheek with his fingertips before reaching below Peter to grasp his dick firmly. It only takes a few pulls of Steve’s spit slick hand, along with Tony’s accurate fingers to send Peter over the edge. He cums almost silently, mouth still stuffed with Steve’s cock, before pulling off and resting his head on Steve’s thigh. Tony pets up and down his thighs and over his ass after pulling his fingers out of Peter, waiting for Peter to find his breath.

Steve beckons Tony to slide closer to him as he hauls Peter up and onto his lap. Tony arranges Peter’s long legs over his own, as he’s pressed into Steve’s side. Steve adjusts Peter so his head is leaning on his shoulder and has one hand around Peter’s waist. Steve reaches behind Tony’s head to his shoulder to pull him in snug as well. They sit for a moment, just cuddled together, before Steve breaks the comfortable silence, “This is perfect. Thank you, Peter.”

Peter lifts his head and flashes a mischievous grin. “Don’t thank me yet, I’m not even close to done. That was just a warmup, as far as I’m concerned.” Peter slides off Steve’s lap and kneels on the plush rug below him, one knee between each of the men’s feet. Peter reaches up with both hands to grab both erections, “You’re still both hard. I want to help you with that.” Peter leans toward Tony’s dick first, nodding his head toward Tony’s hand before licking the head.

“Oh, Baby, I’ve only got one in me tonight, so I’m going to save it for later, but you’re free to try to get it early.” Tony tangles his hand into Peter’s hair and pushes his head down over his cock, pushing into Peter’s throat for just a moment before letting Peter lift his head. Tony pushes him down and pulls him up over and over, Peter’s spit now covering his balls, before pulling Peter off completely, pressing him over onto Steve’s cock which is still standing straight up and waiting for attention. Tony continues directing Peter’s head before saying casually, “Here Stevie, you take him for a while, he’s such a good boy for us.”

Peter’s moan causes Steve to grip his hair tighter in response to the vibrations through his cock. Steve mostly holds Peter’s head still, as he thrusts up with his hips into Peter’s waiting mouth. Steve, flushed and shaking, nods to Tony for him to take back over, wanting it to last longer. Tony grips Peter’s head again, bringing his face down to his balls that Tony is holding taut for him to suck. “Good boy Pete. Taking us so well. So sweet for us.” Tony says, as Peter smiles up at him, mouth full of Tony. Peter sucks hard and starts humming and it makes Tony pull his head away. “God, Baby, you can’t do that to me.”

“You said I could try for it,” Peter replies with a wink, his puffy lips rough and reddened and stretched in a sassy smirk.

“Steve, your boy needs more attention,” Tony jokes, as he pushes Peter’s head back down onto Steve.

“Don’t worry, Tony. I’ve got him. I’ll give him what he needs.” Steve answers as he flexes up into Peter’s warm wet mouth. It only takes a few more minutes of him using Peter to make Steve cum. The only warning Peter gets is a low growl and the tightening of Steve’s muscular legs before his mouth is full. Peter swallows most of it, but not his last gush. Peter scrambles up into Tony’s lap and presses his prize into Tony’s surprised mouth, kissing him wildly so some of Steve’s cum drips down Tony’s face. When Peter leans back, he smiles at the mess he made of Tony’s perfectly trimmed beard. Steve groans and leans over to lick at Tony’s cheek before kissing him as well.

“Peter, you’re amazing, Baby,” Steve says as he starts to stand, “I’m getting you a drink. You need to stay hydrated for the rest of the evening. Tony, you want some water, too?”

“Sure, babe. Unless Peter keeps wanting to share his, by the mouthful.”

Peter laughs, tipping over onto the couch, laying on his back. He hears the sink run and Steve drink before it’s running again. Steve returns with two glasses, but pauses at the threshold, staring at the couch. Tony’s reclined, relaxing into the plush couch. Peter lays on his back with one leg bent up and one leg off the side of the cushion. Both have hard cocks resting flushed on their stomachs.

Steve steps up and pushes a glass into Peter’s hand. “Drink fast, I have plans for you.”

Steve hands the remaining glass to Tony, who also guzzles it without hesitation. Steve collects the two empty glasses before placing them on to the side table by Peter’s head.

“Pete, you stay just like that, but head up onto the armrest. Tony, on your knees.” Steve pushes Tony’s body into the position that he wants, ass up, knees spread, face pressed into Peter’s crotch.

“Perfect… Wait. Hold there for a moment.” Steve again leaves the room, Tony nuzzling behind Peter’s sack. Steve returns with the bottle of lube and something black that Peter can’t make out, and Tony holds out a hand. Steve squirts a dollop onto Tony’s palm before he turns and places himself behind him.

“Peter, hold yourself open for Tony, would you? He’s going to be busy in a minute, too.”

Peter pulls his knees up to near his shoulders and spreads them wide, completely exposing his hole to Tony’s face.

“That’s it, Pete,” Steve murmurs, “Get him ready, Tony, ready for us.”

Peter can feel Tony moan as he sees Steve’s strong hands spread Tony’s cheeks and lick him as well. Tony lubes his two fingers before pressing them back into Peter, stretching him and scissoring his fingers until he can add a third. Tony is teasing Peter with the tip of his fourth finger when Steve grabs Tony’s hips and flips him, yanking Tony’s fingers out of Peter as he gets pulled toward Steve. Peter grins at the hungry look that Steve gives Tony as he lifts his hips to rest on the armrest near his knees, pressing his shoulders and back into the cushion. Steve runs a hand down Tony’s chest, down to his dick before giving it a quick squeeze and then snapping a black leather cockring behind Tony’s balls. Steve directs Tony’s ankles to his shoulders as he lines up with Tony’s hole, pressing in slowly, causing Tony to wordlessly whine. Steve slowly fucks in and out of Tony a few times before stopping, fully seated in Tony’s ass. Steve grabs an ankle in each hand and spreads them wide, before calling for Peter to join them.

“Ride him Pete. Turn and face him,” Steve directs Peter’s movements so Peter’s squatting over Tony’s erection, feet on either side of Tony’s chest, leaning forward to brace himself on the couch. With a hand on Peter’s lower back, and his other hand holding Tony’s cock steady, he helps Peter sink onto Tony. Steve starts moving slowly, hands holding Tony’s thighs wide open for Peter. Peter rocks with Steve’s thrusts for a while, before picking up his tempo and grinding down onto Tony with every thrust.

Tony reaches up and thumbs Peter’s nipples, rolling and pinching them. “Baby, God, you and Steve are going to kill me. This is… it’s everything. I’m not even going to be sore tomorrow because I’m going to die a happy man tonight.”

Steve barks out a small laugh, “Oh, you _are_ going to be sore tomorrow, that's for sure. But we’ll take care of you, isn’t that right, Pete?” Steve pauses to watch Peter enthusiastically nod. “This is how we say thank you for taking care of us, Tony. You get to fuck our Baby, as you get fucked as well, just like you like it.”

“Speaking of how I like it, come for me, Pete, let me feel you ripple around me,” Tony commands. Peter reaches down and touches himself, only taking a few tugs to come all over Tony’s chest. Steve pauses his eager thrusts to watch Tony pick up a bit of Peter’s cum with his finger and feed it to back to Peter.

Peter feels a slick finger press into his body next to Tony and groans, but nods at Tony’s questioning eyebrow. Tony smiles at Steve, “Go ahead babe, he can take it.”

Peter feels Steve slide in another finger and start stretching him around Tony’s cock. By time Steve has three fingers in alongside Tony, Peter’s whimpering and groaning at every press into his body. Peter feels Steve’s fingers slide out and then his freshly lubed cock push in. Peter knows what he agreed to when he nodded at Tony, but this is just so much more. The feel of both Tony and Steve, moving together, in and around him is just- _overwhelming_. More than Peter has ever felt, fuller than he has ever felt before. He closes his eyes, hanging his head, letting the sense of completeness take over.

Tony holds Peter’s hips still and just lets Steve rock into him, gaining rhythm and speed as Peter’s body lets him in. Tony moves one hand to Peter’s shoulder and Steve reaches to hold him there too, fingers entwined, pressing Peter tightly between them. Tony and Steve take turns rocking into Peter, finding that it’s hard to both fuck into him at the same time.

“Steve, I need to come.” Tony whines as he fucks up into Peter’s tight heat next to Steve’s hard cock. “Yeah. Yeah, hold on Tony.” Steve pants as he pulls out long enough to unsnap Tony’s cockring and then plunges right back in. Tony lasts another few hard thrusts from Steve before he’s crying out under Peter, flooding Peter’s insides and coating Steve’s cock. Steve groans at the feeling and slams into Peter a few more times before he cums inside Peter as well.

They rest, all leaning onto Tony as they catch their breath. Steve is the first to move. He cautiously pulls out, running a finger through the mix of their cum that slides out behind him. He heads to the bathroom for a washcloth, before returning and rolling Peter off of Tony toward the back of the couch. Steve gently wipes both Peter and Tony down, pausing to kiss each of them as they smile up at him. He throws the rag toward the bathroom on the walk back to the kitchen to grab a cold large bottle of water from the fridge, bringing it into their bedroom before returning to the lumps he left on the couch. Peter has only moved to snuggle closer into Tony’s shoulder, Tony’s legs still hanging over the side of the couch. Steve hoists Peter up into a tight hug and reaches out for Tony as well, who grumbles at having to move.

With Steve’s help, they all stumble down the hall to the bed, before falling into it, pressing Peter in the middle of the pile. Steve makes everyone take at least a long pull from the bottle before he pulls up the blankets and turns off his bedside table light. Peter’s asleep before Steve’s even turned back toward him.

Peter wakes, snuggled into Tony’s side, the morning light streaming into the room past the edge of the curtains, the smell of bacon in the air. He turns and burrows his face into Tony’s armpit, feeling the rumbling of Tony’s chest as he laughs.

“Morning Baby,” Tony says, pressing a kiss onto the top of Peter’s head.

“Mmmm.. Morning, Tony,” Peter replies sleepily. “Is that bacon? Steve cooking for us again?”

“You know it. Says that you need protein and carbs and stuff. I’m just happy to get to eat with you.”

“You know that he’d never leave you out. He loves you too much,” Peter mumbles, still with his face buried under Tony’s arm.

“Mmm.. I suppose,” Tony starts, as he sits up and slides out from under the covers. “We’d better get out there though, or he’s going to eat it all without us.”

Tony dresses Peter in Steve’s undershirt again, before they head down the hall toward Steve, who is humming a jaunty tune under his breath while flipping pancakes. There’s fresh coffee already brewed and two mugs are poured and waiting on the counter.

Tony grabs both waiting mugs, and as he hands one to Peter, comments, “You’re right, Pete, he does love me. I have a shirt somewhere that says, _I love you more than coffee but not before coffee_ and I feel that’s pretty accurate most days.”

“Not just most days,” Steve says as he’s putting the last of the pancakes on the platter he’s made already, “ _Every_ day, love.” Steve drops a kiss on the top of Peter’s head, then Tony’s as he passes them, heading toward the table that’s already set with juice, fruit, syrup and the bacon.

“This looks amazing, Steve. Thank you for making breakfast,” Peter says, as he sits and picks up the fruit bowl. He scoops some onto Tony’s plate, ignoring the grumbling, before taking some for himself.

The three comfortably eat through Steve’s large stack of pancakes, Tony even eating more fruit that Peter puts on his plate, before Peter asks, “Hey, I was wondering when your apartment at the tower was going to be completed? It’s been like five months now right?”

Tony pauses mid-chew, and glances toward Steve, who also pauses while lifting a glass.

“Guys? What?” Peter asks, confused at the sudden stillness.

“Well, here’s the thing, Pete,” Tony starts, before Steve takes over, “Pete, the apartment at the tower was completed when Tony’s lab was done, a while ago now.”

“But then- why are you guys still living here in this tiny apartment if you have an amazing tower and penthouse there?”

“For you, Baby,” Tony answers, speaking plainly for once. “We stayed to be closer to you.”

Tony reaches for and holds Steve’s hand on top of the table. “We talked about it and decided that we wouldn't leave here until your semester was done and we could talk to you about where you wanted _this_ to go.”

“And it’s a little early, your semester doesn't end for another few weeks, but we could ask you now.” Steve reaches for Peter’s hand to hold as well. “Peter, we would love it if you would consider moving back to the tower with us.”

Peter looks a little dumbfounded and Tony rushes to continue, “I mean, you are definitely welcome to stay with us in the penthouse, in our room or in one of the guest rooms, or there are different floors, the Avenger’s each have one, you could have whatever you want Pete, or you could stay here, the Fellowship will cover it for another few years anyway. Anything you want, Pete.”

Shocked, Peter asks, “Have a floor with the Avengers? Really?”

Tony and Steve glance at each other before they both turn back to Peter and Steve replies, “If that’s what you want, Peter. You’re welcome to join the team as Spider-Man and have your own floor.”

“No, I mean, not _no_ , but I...” Peter fumbles with his words, flustered at the offer that he’s always dreamed of, joining the Avengers as well as the option to move in with them at the tower. Peter looks down at the table, organizes his thoughts for a moment, and then smiles at Steve and Tony before explaining. “What if I want to join the Avengers but stay in your room?”

Tony and Steve smile and both stand, walking around the table, and pulling Peter up from his chair. Steve tips Peter’s face up with a finger under his chin before kissing him softly. Tony then grabs his head with both hands and turns him to kiss him as well, more aggressively than Steve had.

“We’d both love that,” Steve says before Tony cuts in, “Because we love you, Peter. We want you with us every day. In our lives, in our home, in our bed and with us in the field.”

“I love you both, too, and I’m definitely moving into your home, and into your bed, and onto your team. You’re exactly what I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Huge thanks to TellMeMoreAgain for their amazing comma corrections, anything I missed is completely my fault, I don't listen very well. Also, thanks to the Starker&More discord board for spawning this creation.


End file.
